Working Out the Kinks
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia discovers a few of Alex's hidden turn-ons.


**A/N: This short comes from another longer story that I haven't published since I'm no longer publishing unfinished stories. There's not much of a plot. Takes place around the current season.**

* * *

Alex stood before the closet, mindlessly rubbing her forehead as she surveyed the lack of clothing in it. "Liv—" She was about to call for Olivia to comment on the slurry of dark colored clothing when she felt a hand clasp over her mouth while her body was pushed up against the nearest wall.

Normally she'd freeze up but she could feel the soft curves of her lover behind her. Instead, she slid her hands up against the wall in a submissive manner and tilted her head to the side, smiling against the hand.

"Shh, I just put Noah down," Olivia explained before nuzzling her face into Alex's long blonde locks and nipping at the sharp curve of her chin. "I have to say, you moving in with me has many benefits…but one is better than the rest." Alex hummed softly against the hand over her mouth, encouraging her to explain. "I can do this without having to drive half an hour uptown." Her free hand slid across Alex's thigh and slipped beneath her shirt, headed straight to a now hardened nipple.

Alex moaned in response to Olivia's touch, leaning heavily against her body, nails scraping softly against the wall in front of her. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" Olivia chuckled as she pulled Alex from the wall and quickly walked her back and gave her a gentle shove onto the bed.

"What are you feeling like tonight?" Olivia questioned as she admired the blonde who was slowly sliding further up onto the mattress. She reached down and pulled off her shirt before tossing it at Olivia.

"You. Anywhere. Anyway."

"That's helpful," Olivia teased as locked her bedroom door before starting to undress. She reached for the buttons on her blouse.

"Slower." Olivia froze on the second button as she looked over at Alex who was now laying on her side, head propped up with one hand against her chin. "Turn toward me so I can watch you undress."

"In that kinda mood, huh?" Olivia joked almost nervously. She certainly wasn't used to making a show out of undressing. Of course, she was familiar with the concept, having asked Alex to do it for her many times but never once had she done it for someone else. With her former lovers, it was always the mission to get her clothes off as fast as possible.

She slowly turned toward the blonde, biting her lower lip and she slid her fingers down to the next button and slid it out of its hole. Then the next. And the next until the swell of her breasts were peeking out of her navy bra. She watched as the corner of Alex's mouth twitched up into a grin and she licked her lips. Okay, so she was doing something right.

She stopped, her shirt halfway unbuttoned and her breasts on prominent display. Instead, she moved to her pants, making a show of unhooking her belt and pulling it out of the loops before tossing it toward the blonde. Next she undid the button on her slacks and allowed them to slide down her hips and pool into a pile on the floor. She stepped out of them and closer to Alex, swaying her hips seductively as she did so.

She watched as the normally put together blonde blindly reached around to her skirt and attempted to unzip it. "Leave it on," Olivia directed as she sashayed the rest of the way over to the bed, admiring Alex in nothing more than a tight black skirt and a matching black bra. She grinned as she pressed her knees into the mattress and slid closer to Alex until she was hovering over the blonde.

Alex quickly leaned up, grabbing onto the parted sides of Olivia's blouse and pulled her closer, allowing Olivia's bra-clad breasts to sway teasingly before her face. "Jesus, Liv, how are these still so _huge_ ," Alex husked as she cupped Olivia's breasts before tugging down the cups and exposing the brunette's nipples. Her nimble fingers quickly slipped behind Olivia's back and unhooked the bra, allowing her bulbous breasts to fall free now.

"Supposedly breasts swell when you're turned on," Olivia commented, recalling an article that she had once read. Alex chuckled as she playfully rolled her eyes at the brunette. The science behind it was the last thing on her mind as she cupped the heavy breasts before her and brought her mouth up to one of them She quickly latched onto her lover's nipple before sucking as much of the breast into her mouth as she could. The lieutenant groaned, her normally strong arms now shaking as she attempted to support herself above the blonde as she sucked on her breast. "Fuck."

Alex merely moaned in approval as she pressed a kiss on her breast before switching over to the next one. She lathered it with the same amount of attention before unbuttoning the rest of Olivia's shirt. She pulled back for a moment, admiring the brunette, arms flexed, abdomen quivering, breasts hanging free, bra still dangling from her arms, and her blouse now completely open. "You are so damn sexy," Alex whispered, her voice becoming raspier with desire. She pushed the shirt down Olivia's arms and the brunette removed her shirt and bra the rest of the way.

Once Olivia's shirt was gone, Alex pushed her off and onto her back before quickly crawling on top of the brunette. She straddled the former detective, her tight pencil skirt pushing high up on her hips, giving Olivia a glimpse of Alex's black lace thong. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Olivia's exposed neck before sliding up to her ear.

"I want to tie you up and fuck myself on your cock while you watch." Fuck. Olivia was sure her brain had just short-wired. She squeezed her thighs together, attempting to soothe the throbbing between her legs. Alex pulled back, a slow smile forming on her lips. "Do you want that too?"

The lieutenant could only manage to nod as she pushed Alex off of her and ran over toward the closet. She pulled down a familiar box and plucked out Alex's favorite strap-on. The blonde merely sat at the foot of the bed, licking her lips as her hands toyed with something in her lap. Olivia looked down to see Alex lightly stroking her leather belt and a new wave of arousal rushed through her body. She took mere seconds to slide out of her underwear before putting on the strap-on and returning to her awaiting lover.

She claimed Alex's lips in a heartbeat, collapsing onto the mattress and pulling Alex down on top of her. The belt that was in her hands was quickly forgotten as Olivia grasped onto her ass, pushing her skirt up further, and began to push Alex's ass down, causing Alex's sex to brush up against the protruding phallus between her legs.

The blonde groaned as she took over Olivia's motions and ground her lower half against Olivia's naked body. The slightly coarse fabric of her skirt rubbing up against them only turned them on more. Olivia kept one hand on Alex's ass while the other reached over onto the bed, searching, before clasping onto the edge of her leather belt. She managed to fold it in half before picking it up and trailing it across Alex's exposed ass.

Alex gasped in surprise, pulling out of their kiss for a moment as Olivia slipped the leather between Alex's legs and rubbed it against her wet underwear. The lieutenant grinned as she watched Alex's eyes slip closed from pleasure. She pulled the belt back for a second before giving it a swift flick, causing the leather to smack against the former ADA's ass.

"Fuck!" Alex cried out in surprise as her hands clenched tightly around Olivia's shoulders in surprise. She looked down at the brunette, noting the grin on her face. _Slap._ Alex jerked forward, causing the strap-on the bump up against her swollen core as the belt landed across her ass once more. _Slap._ She hissed as she pushed her hips forward, flattening the cock against Olivia's lower abdomen before pulling back up.

"I need you inside of me," Alex muttered as she pushed her own underwear to the side, too lazy to remove it completely. She grabbed onto the head of the shaft and gave it a teasing pump before pressing it between her folds. She bit her lip as she focused intently on dragging the head through her arousal, coating it thoroughly.

Before she could sink down on the strap-on, however, Olivia brought the belt down on her ass again, harder this time. Alex instinctively thrust her hips forward, impaling herself on Olivia's cock in response to the sting on her ass. She cried out once she felt the appendage stretch her open, filling her so completely in only a way that Olivia ever could. "Oh god," Alex moaned as she did a few short and quick thrusts on the phallus, getting her used to the fullness of it.

Olivia, for her part, looked a bit concerned as she held the belt loosely to the side. She hadn't meant to cause Alex to thrust down onto the cock but the sight was something she would never forget. She looked up at the blonde with concerned eyes before Alex locked onto hers.

"Spank me again." The brunette swallowed roughly at her words before bringing the belt down on her ass once more. Alex's eyes closed in pleasure as she hissed her approval. She began to move, pulling her hips up and off of Olivia's before thrusting back down, taking all of the brunette's appendage. They quickly found a rhythm, Alex riding Olivia while Olivia smacked her with the belt every few strokes, causing her to thrust deeper. The brunette couldn't quite believe how aroused Alex was from getting spanked. She could feel the wetness on her lower abdomen from where it had spilled out of Alex and completely coated the cock.

With just a few more strokes, Alex came undone and Olivia used her strength to continue thrusting into the blonde, carrying her through her release before succumbing to her own climax. The belt was long forgotten as Alex collapsed on top of Olivia, sweaty bodies flush against one another.

"So much for tying you up," Alex commented as she traced her fingers up and down Olivia's chest. "Never in a million years did I think _that_ would get me going," she admitted, almost in embarrassment.

Olivia chuckled as she ran her hands up and down Alex's back, carefully unzipping the blonde's skirt and pulling it down along with her underwear which was awkwardly shoved to the side. Alex kicked out of them before settling on top of Olivia and smiling down at the brunette. "There's nothing wrong with liking to be spanked—" Alex immediately groaned at the word and Olivia grinned wider. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Alex shook her head with a smile as grabbed onto Olivia's wrists and slowly lifted them above her head. The brunette looked at her curiously. "I don't think you're going to want to think of me as 'adorable' for this next part," Alex commented as she held both of the brunette's hands in one of her own, her other grabbing something on the side of the bed. She grinned as she held the belt up for Olivia to see before looping it around Olivia's wrists and through the headboard.

"I figured you'd be tired of riding me," Olivia quipped as she allowed her hands to be tied up. She tested it once, noting how loose it was and internally thanked the blonde before relaxing into the constraints.

"Oh I'm not going to be riding you," Alex countered as she slid down Olivia's body and removed the strap-on from between her legs. "I have something else in mind for you…" Alex grinned deviously as she settled on her stomach between the lieutenant's legs and slid the toned calves over her shoulders. "You did something for me that I loved and now I'm going to return the favor." She leaned forward and firmly licked up the length of the brunette's slit.

Olivia's hips jerked in response to the direct contact on her core. There was nothing quite as good as the feeling of Alex performing oral on her. "Jesus, Alex…you're going to kill me," Olivia groaned as she attempted to run her fingers through Alex's hair but was instead reminded of her tied up hands.

"Well we can't have that," Alex replied coyly as she trailed her tongue through Olivia's slit before circling her protruding bundle of nerves. "I have a very important job for you." Olivia looked between her legs and met darkened blue eyes. "You're going to tell me every single dirty detail of what you want me to do to you and then I'm going to do just that."

Olivia groaned as her head fell back onto the pillow. Alex was going to be the death of her but what a way to go… "Any day now, Liv," Alex commented as she pressed a kiss against Olivia's quivering thighs.

"Lick me…"

"Here?" Alex questioned as she teased the brunette, licking the top of her thigh.

"Alex…you know what I want."

"I do, but I want you to tell me," Alex reminded her and waited a few seconds before licking her abdomen up to her belly button. "How about here?"

Olivia grunted as she struggled against her restraints once more. She was going to have to play Alex's gave if she wanted to get any relief. "Lower…lick me between my legs." Alex decided that was about as dirty of a request as she was going to get and moved forward, licking up Olivia's slit once more. "Ah fuck." Olivia's toes curled in response.

"What else?"

The brunette groaned as she rolled her neck out before looking back down at Alex. "I want your tongue inside of me," Olivia requested and Alex glanced back down to her sex before the next request came. "But I want you to watch me the entire time." Alex couldn't stop the grin that former on her lips as she leaned forward, watching Olivia as she slid her tongue between Olivia's folds and pressed her mouth firmly against her core.

"Again. And faster." Alex did as she was told, eyes still locked on Olivia's as she continued to pleasure the brunette. The former detective could feel her eyes beginning to roll back in her head but she knew it wasn't likely that she'd get another opportunity like this. "Slow down… Lick up to my clit and circle your tongue around it." Olivia felt her favorite tongue tease her bundle of nerves, stroking circles intently around it. "Ah, yes, just like that. Now take my clit between your lips and suck on it."

Olivia saw stars as she felt Alex's luscious lips wrap around her. "Fuck. God, Alex," she groaned out as she tugged at the belt around her wrists. She desperately wanted to run her fingers through Alex's hair and pull her closer against her body. "I want two of your fingers inside of me." Her toes curled once more as she felt Alex align her fingers and slip two into her sodden opening.

"Move them, faster." Olivia groaned as she felt her hips start to pump up to get more from Alex. "Stroke your tongue over my clit and curl your fingers forward." She could feel her arousal building as she glanced down once more at Alex, noting that those blue eyes were still looking up at her as she bobbed her head. "Beg me to come."

Alex hadn't been expecting that request but it sent a flood of wetness between her legs. She could feel her own clitoris throbbing and she couldn't help but squirm, rubbing it against the bed sheets. She pulled her mouth away from Olivia briefly while her fingers continued to pump into the brunette. "Please, Liv, I want you to come in my mouth."

Olivia groaned, her fists clenching tightly as she closed her eyes before looking back down at Alex. She wanted to watch the blonde as she begged. "I want to taste you…I want to swallow all you have to give," Alex continued as she leaned forward and sucked on Olivia's bundle of nerves once more. She pulled back, just leaving the tip of her tongue pressed up against her as she lashed it against the brunette. "Come all over me, Liv."

That's all it took for Olivia to crash over the edge and Alex quickly returned her mouth to the lieutenant, helping her ride through her release. "Aleeeex!" She cried out as she lashed against the restraints, fingers itching to pull on Alex's hair or the bedsheets. "Oh god," she murmured as she came down from her high, clenched fists finally relaxing. She lazily lifted her head off of the pillow and looked down at Alex who was gently kissing her thighs before trailing a path up her abdomen.

"How was that?" Alex questioned as she straddled Olivia's waist and untied the belt from the bed, releasing Olivia's wrists.

Olivia chuckled lazily as she allowed Alex to press a kiss to each wrist before setting them down. "I think I might be into telling you what to do…"

Alex almost snorted in response. "I _know_ you are into that, Liv. You used to order me around all the time when I was your ADA. It turned me on, too, you know…"

"Mm, good to know," Olivia replied as she pulled Alex to her so they could cuddle. "Now that I know you like being told what to do, I'll do it more often," Olivia teased as she pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head.

"And I'll have to tie you up more often," Alex joked as she gently scratched down Olivia's torso. "I loved watching you try to touch me."

"Sounds like a plan…now I think I'd like to start using my newfound knowledge," Olivia husked as she flipped Alex onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head. She grinned wickedly as she lowered her head to Alex and gently took her earlobe between her teeth. She marveled at the sharp inhale from Alex before releasing her earlobe and lining her lips up to ear. Alex waited in anticipation for what dirty thing Olivia was going to request she do…

"Go make me a sandwich." Olivia's shit-eating grin was short lived as Alex smacked her ass and pinned her with the signature Ice Princess glare before they both started laughing.


End file.
